Trophy
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Palutena and Pit have failed to stop the Underworld army. While Palutena is locked away in the Underworld. With Pit being the symbol of their victory he is given to the new Underworld commander, Dark Pit, who has he's been brainwashed and he doesn't remember much from his past except one thing: How much he wants Pit.


**A/n: The story you are about to read contains rape. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer****: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Trophy**

The angel peered out the window and glanced down to see the havoc below. Fire torched the town below, destroying the once peaceful town. Members of the Underworld army were rounding up the humans and taking them to who knows where. A little girl, whom Pit recognized as the girl that found him as the ring, glanced up and saw him. She ran towards the building he was in but was stopped by a Mik. She glanced back up to Pit and held out her hand as if she could reach him. All Pit could do was reach back and watch as they took her away.

This was all his fault. He, Lady Palutena and Viridi had failed to stop Hades and now they were all paying the price. Viridi had been vanquished and imprisoned in her own Lunar Sanctum. Palutena was locked up in the Underworld and Pit was taken to a castle-like structure that towered over the town where he was held captive.

He glanced at the chain around his neck and tugged on it. If he could just break free from the chain then maybe he could save the humans.

"Tug all you want but you won't be free." A dark voice said from behind.

Pit glanced over his shoulder to see the intruder enter the room.

It was Dark Pit. He used to be good or neutral but when Hades won he did something to him. He no longer is the dark angel Pit had grown fond of. He is now how he should've been if Pit hadn't broken the Mirror of Truth. He was now given the title commander of the Underworld, instead of Thanatos. He was in charge of executing the humans. He agreed to this on one condition: Pit was given to him. Hades agreed to this of course. He had no use for Pit anyways. Now Pit spent his days locked up, wearing nothing but his under shorts and bracelets on his thigh and arm, chained to the wall like a dog and forced to watch the humans he cared for die.

Dark Pit smiled as the other glared at him.

"You can't do this Pittoo! You can't kill all these humans! It isn't right!"

"I told you not to call me by that stupid name anymore! Or do I have to teach you another lesson?"

Pit glanced down at his stomach where Dark Pit had burned him. He had strapped Pit down and held a burning palm against his skin until he was screaming in pain and begged the other stop.

"No" he replied softly

The corners of the commander's lips twisted into a slight smile as he approached the other. He gripped underneath Pit's chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "I didn't think so, besides I told you what to call me didn't I?"

Pit glowered at his twin.

"Well?"

"Yes but I won't call you it!"

Dark Pit growled and sighed through his nose.

The dark angel angrily released the boy and walked over to his desk and began overlooking some scrolls. Pit watched the other before he returned to the window and resumed staring at the humans below. Their screams of terror and agony clenched to his ears. Tears stung behind his eyes as he heard their cries. He glanced over at Dark Pit and saw he was completely unaffected by it.

"How can you sit there like nothing is happening when you're killing innocent people?" Pit asked

"It's simple. I don't care about humans." Dark Pit retorted. "If this is what Hades wants then so be it."

"You never used to be like this." Pit mumbled.

"And what did I used to be then Pit-stain? I highly doubt I was a goody-goody like you."

"No but you were nicer and you helped me take down Medusa. You even helped me save Lady Palutena's soul from the Chaos Kin. Don't you remember?"

Dark Pit shook his head. "No, nor do I care to. I hardly believe that I helped you save Palutena. She's a nuisance and finally where she belongs, rotting away in the Underworld."

"She doesn't belong there! She belongs up in Skyworld and that's where I should be too! Right by her side and fighting for her to protect the humans from the Underworld army!" Pit snapped.

Dark Pit looked over at Pit's angry face and held an unamused expression. He bore into the other's gaze for a few minutes then flashed an entertained grin.

"Well you already failed that last bit didn't you?" He mocked him. "Forget about Palutena, Pitty. You'll never see her again. You better get used to that chain around your neck 'cause you're not going anywhere."

The dark angel smiled and returned to his paperwork. Pit stared at him in horror as the words processed through his mind. He would never see her again? He was going to stay locked in this room, chained like a dog forever? No! No way!

"Why?" Pit whispered. "Why am I chained to this room while Lady Palutena is in the Underworld? I should be there with her instead of here!" His whisper grew into a shout.

"Because I asked Hades." Dark Pit answered, never looking up from the paper.

"You asked him for me?" asked Pit, confused.

"Yes. It was my condition for accepting the role as commander."

"But why? Why do you want me?"

The commander looked up from his papers and shot a lustful grin at Pit. "You are my trophy, the prize I've always wanted."

Pit's brows knitted together as he peered at the other angel completely baffled. A prize he always wanted? A trophy? What?

"I'm a prize you've always wanted? What do you mean?"

"I forgot you're an idiot when it comes to things like this." He chuckled, darkly. "I hardly remember anything from before except one thing."

"Which is what?"

Dark Pit got up from his desk and strolled over to Pit. He held his chin and caressed his jawline. The motion sent a shiver down Pit's spine as he looked into those scary red eyes. An eerie smile formed upon those identical lips. His thumb stroked against Pit's bottom lip and his smile grew at the uncertainty in those blue eyes.

"How much I desire you."

"H-how much you what?"

"How much I want you, idiot! Apparently I've always felt this way but I was confused about these feelings and wanted them gone which is why I wanted to kill you. Now everything is making sense and I can't deny that feeling anymore. Which is why I asked for you."

Pit gulped as Dark Pit grew dangerously close to him. He backed away from the other until he bumped into the wall. Even then the commander continued to prowl upon him. He placed his arm on the wall above Pit and gripped his jaw once again. He pushed his body up against Pit's and earned a frightened gasp.

"You should be grateful that I'm the one who got you. You are the ultimate prize to us of the Underworld. A lot of monsters and other members wanted you, especially Pandora. Luckily, Hades wanted me as commander more than anything and easily gave into my condition." He chuckled at Pit's face. "Are you afraid of me Pit?"

Pit's fear vanished at the question. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not."

"Look at you using big words!" Dark Pit mocked as he brushed Pit's bangs out of his face.

"You can try all you want Pittoo but I won't fear you."

Dark Pit slapped him across the face. Pit took the strike as Dark Pit grabbed his jaw and tightened his hold. He stared at Pit for awhile then smiled.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me Pit. I just want you to look pretty for me and obey me. Honestly, I don't want to hurt you but I feel like that is the only way to get through to you."

The darker Pit dug through his chiton and pulled out a key. He unlocked the chain around Pit's neck and firmly held him once it fell free. Pit struggled and tried to fight against his counterpart but the other was stronger. He held onto Pit's arm and marched over towards a door in the corner. He opened the door which was a closet and threw Pit inside. He shut the door once Pit was inside, leaving him in the blackness and locked it.

"You can just stay in there until you learn your lesson and call me Master."

"I won't ever call you that! You aren't my master! The only thing you are is a copy of ME!" Pit yelled against the door.

He heard an amused laugh on the other side but nothing else afterwards.

* * *

Pit was locked inside that closet for a week. At first he thought nothing of it and just spent his time either sleeping or thinking about Lady Palutena. However; that didn't last him too long. When he got hungry or had to use the bathroom, he would pound on the door and ask to be let out. But he never was. He remained inside the dark closet. He was starving and soiled himself so much that the closet stunk. He was always in dark and never heard a sound from the outside world. Sometimes he'd knock against the door and try to speak through to Pittoo. He thought that there may be a chance that the old angel was still there somewhere deep down.

"Pittoo, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me!" Pit called out, hiding his desperation. "You've always been a fighter, Pittoo! Fight and remember! Please!"

He heard the sound of footsteps outside the door. A second later he heard keys clanking and then the door unlocking. The door slowly opened to the outside world. Pit instantly recoiled to the darkness when he was blinded from the light.

Pit glanced up at the angel before him and stared. The dark angel looked at him with a confused look. The expression was much like the one Pittoo used to make all the time.

"Pittoo?" Pit asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nice try but it's still me." Dark Pit laughed before he covered his nose. "What a foul stench! Look at how filthy you are Pitty. You reek and you're covered in your own urine. Not to mention, you are clinging to the darkness like a pathetic little Monoeye. All of this could've been avoided if you had just remembered what to call me."

Pit's answer was a defiant glare.

Dark Pit sighed through his nose as he glanced away and motioned someone to come over. He looked back at Pit and smiled.

"As much as I enjoy seeing what a hero has been reduced to, you reek and I'm not gonna have my trophy smell so bad."

A couple of Skuttlers appeared by his side and looked at Dark Pit, awaiting his command.

"Wash and clean him up. I want every trace of urine removed then take him to the kitchen and let him eat. I want him back on the chain by the time I return from my meeting."

One of the Skuttlers gurgled it's language to the dark angel.

"Because I don't like how skinny he is that's why! I am your commander, now obey my orders or you will switch places with him and stay in the closet until you know who is boss!"

The Skuttler made a shriek-like sound and rushed inside to secure Pit. The other followed it's lead and grabbed his other arm. The skull-octopus creatures escorted Pit out of the closet. Pit recoiled at the light at first but let the creatures practically drag him out. He glanced weakly at Dark Pit who grinned.

"The servant to the goddess of light recoils from it. I love it." He chuckled. "See you soon, Pitty."

The creatures escorted Pit out of the room and into the bathroom. There was a good sized hot spring in the center of the room which they brought him to. Their tentacles gripped Pit's shorts and pulled them down. Pit fought against the monsters while they undressed him but he was too weak and tired to put in much effort.

When he was undressed the monsters guided Pit into the water. As soon as the water touched the boy's skin he let out a delighted sigh. The warm water kissed his skin and soaked into his flesh. The smell of urine easily evaporated and the boy's skin started to shine in a healthy manner. The angel glanced down at his body and saw the burn mark Dark Pit gave him was healing.

After a few minutes spent in the hot spring, Pit was finally clean. The monsters let Pit put on his new pair of shorts before they escorted him to the dining room. There was a feast set out on a huge table which Pit nearly drooled at. All of this was for him? Really?

"This is all for me?" Pit asked.

The Skuttlers gurgled and nodded. They escorted him to a chair where they stood beside and guarded him.

Pit glanced at the monsters and analyzed whether or not he could actually escape. There were other Underworld creatures in the dining room too. They were just standing around and staring at him. The angel realized that there was no escaping. Even if he was chain-free at the moment he wouldn't be able to get very far, especially with an empty stomach. He decided that he minus well eat and get something in him before he attempted anything.

He reached over and grabbed a piece of chicken. He took a bite into the meat and let out a happy moan. He took another bite, releasing another moan before he continued eating it. He started eating at a fast pace which was a mistake. After a couple of seconds, he released his stomach onto one of the Skuttlers. The monster shrieked once Pit puked on it and started to run away in panic. Pit chuckled at the monster as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. He took a sip of water and waited for it to settle in his stomach before he continued again.

When Pit's stomach was completely satisfied with the amount of goods held in it, he sat up and looked at the skuttlers. They gurgled to him which he just nodded and figured they asked if he was ready to return to Dark Pit's room. They led him out of the dining hall and into a hallway with few monsters. Pit felt a sudden urge to run and with that he bolted the opposite way. The monsters shrieked as they saw him getting away and chased after him.

Pit let out a happy chuckle as he ran down the empty halls. He saw the door out of the building just a few feet away. This was it! He could do it! He could escape! He would be able to save the humans and free Lady Palutena! He reached for the door and swung it open but he froze.

On the other side of the door was an Orne. Pit screeched in fright and fell to the ground. The Orne growled at him and started going towards him. He scrambled to get up and ran towards the oncoming skuttlers. They collided into each other and fell to the floor. Pit quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the Orne still coming after him. The skuttlers angrily grabbed Pit and forced him up to his feet. They grabbed his arms and escorted him back to Dark Pit's room with the Orne following behind to prevent him from running away again.

Once they brought Pit to their commander's quarters, they took him back to the chain connected to the wall and bound him back to it. After their job was done, they turned for the door and locked it. Pit pulled and yanked on the chain but it was as strong as ever.

Pit let out a defeated sigh and looked out the window.

* * *

The bounded angel didn't know how long he stared out and watched the town burn and suffer. It seemed like an eternity to him. The door unlocked behind him followed by the door creaking in an eerie manner that alerted Pit of who had entered. The sound of heeled shoes clanked on the ground and he felt the presence of the other behind him.

"You smell a lot better." The dark voice stated. "Turn for me."

At first Pit ignored the command and stared out the window but after he heard a growl behind him and a grip to his arm he was twirled around where he met Dark Pit's gleaming red eyes.

The dark angel was no longer wearing his former matching attire. He was now in something Pit had never even seen before. He was wearing a jacket and strange poofy-like shorts that matched the color of his old chiton. He wore a purple tie and held a darker purple sash across his chest which held a number of medals. He wore a poofy hat that matched his jacket and dangerous looking heeled-boots. He also had a pair of white gloves over his hands.

"What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it? You better because this is what Hades wants me to wear now. He said it is more fitting for his commander. I don't care for it but it does give me the sensation of power." Dark Pit brought his hands to Pit's face and stroked his cheeks. "I heard you tried to escape 'til you ran into an Orne, is this true?"

Pit was hesitant to answer but when he glanced at the closet behind he feared he would return to it. He cast his eyes down and slowly admitted it.

"Yes, I did try." He closed his eyes and spoke more softly. "I'm sorry."

The angel felt hands under his chin before his head was slowly tilted up. Pit opened his eyes to see Dark Pit looking at him with that old uninterested expression he used to show. Pit's heart strings were tugged at the sight of the angel he used to know. For a second he forgot his situation and wrapped his arms around Dark Pit, hugging him tightly.

Dark Pit just stood there while the other embraced him. At first, he didn't know what to do. He should be feeling anger for the boy trying to escape or smug with having his little trophy apologizing and hugging him. But he wasn't. He felt a bit awkward, uncomfortable and his face was as red as his eyes but he didn't understand why. Why was he feeling something so foreign? Was this possibly how he used to feel before?

_It doesn't matter now! _He thought _That guy is gone and I'm in control now._

He shook off the stupid feeling and glanced down at Pit. He brought his hands to Pit's face and lifted his chin.

"You're only sorry because you were caught by my Orne and now that I am here you don't want me to punish you."

Pit's eyes widened at the truth of those words. He decided to try and change the subject and replied with, "Your Orne?"

"Yes, I left him outside for you just in case you would try to run." His tongue clicked as a sudden idea came to mind. He grinned at Pit and ran his gloved thumb over Pit's quivering lips. "Ornes are very fearful things. Maybe I should bring it in here and have it teach you a lesson."

Pit's eyes grew with fright at the mention of the Orne. He frantically shook his head. "No! Please!"

Dark Pit's grin twisted into something cruel. "I think it should."

He turned to the door and called for the Orne. Within a second the dark angel left the other and made for the entrance. He twisted the knob and opened it. The Orne was on the other side waiting to be let in. Pit shrieked at the sight of the thing. He clung against the wall behind and watched as the horrifying creature entered and made it's way slowly towards him.

"P-please get it out of here Pittoo!"

Dark Pit let out an irritated sigh at the name. "It don't think you will never learn. I'll leave you alone with the Orne while I get something."

He walked out and slammed the door. He locked it behind him, leaving Pit trapped with the monster.

The Orne laughed and slowly swayed towards him. Pit let out a horrified scream and tried to run from the oncoming creature but he was still chained to the wall which limited his movements. His heart was beating rapidly while his body shook in fear. If he had a weapon or wasn't chained he wouldn't be so afraid but he was completely vulnerable and if the thing got too close it would kill him. Is this Dark Pit's intention? To let it kill him? No that couldn't be it! Could it?!

The Orne was within feet of Pit and there was no where for him to escape. He glanced behind him and noticed the window. He scooted himself up and sat on the concrete frame.

"No please! Come back! Please!" Pit cried out desperately as the Orne was within inches of him. He could feel his body weakening and a sudden weariness started to stir in him. He fought against the weakness with sheer willpower while he called out for Dark Pit.

"Pitto-er, Dark Pit please!" He nearly screamed as he felt his drained body collapse back onto the ground.

The Orne was just an inch away from touching Pit when the door opened and Dark Pit returned.

"That's enough." He ordered the Orne. "You're dismissed."

The Orne glanced at Dark Pit, then Pit and back to Dark Pit before it obeyed and left the room. Dark Pit glanced over at Pit, whom was slowly regaining his strength again. Dark Pit strolled over to him and met his weak eyes.

"I hope you learned your lesson Pit." He snarled but said nothing more as he turned back towards the door and left.

* * *

Dark Pit didn't return for a few days. Pit was left chained to the wall and only occasionally was he escorted to the bathroom. Otherwise he was bound there and given meals. He spent his time looking out the window where he watched the town burn and suffered along with the humans.

He heard the door behind him unlock but he didn't bother to turn and look. It was either the skuttlers with his meal or Dark Pit had returned. The answer was the later.

"What? No greeting?" Dark Pit complained.

Pit looked over his shoulder at his counterpart. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain.

"Hello" He replied softly before he continued to look out the window.

Dark Pit frowned at this until he remembered what he brought in his satchel. He approached his chained prize and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He pressed his lips on the nape of Pit's back and kissed the skin before he kissed the chain. His hands slid up and down the boy's bare chest. Pit gasped a little as the fabric from the gloves rubbed against his skin.

"My beautiful trophy." Dark Pit breathed against Pit's ear. "I got you something that you will wear from now on." He withdrew his arms and began digging through his satchel. He pulled out a pair of keys and brought it to the lock on the chain around Pit's neck. He inserted it in which caught Pit's attention. His blue eyes glanced back at Dark Pit. "Don't even think about trying to escape Pitty. I have Ornes set up all around the building. They know to look out for you too."

Pit said nothing as the chain around his neck was removed. He reflexively touched his bare throat until he felt something leather take it's place around his neck. When Pit touched it he realized what it was. It was a collar. He felt Dark Pit attach a leash to the front before he wrapped his arms around Pit's bare chest again. He rested his lips between the angel's shoulder blades as his gloved hands slid up the boy's chest and rested his hands over his nipples. Pit gasped and tried to move away but Dark Pit's hold was strong.

"What? Don't you like this Pit?" Dark Pit whispered in a seductive tone. He continued to press his lips up against Pit's skin while his fingers fondled with his nipples. A sharp gasp escaped from Pit's lips. Dark Pit moved to his ear and began to nibble on it while one hand slipped to the leashed boy's groin where he slowly started to rub against.

Pit shrieked at the sudden touch and whirled away into the wall behind him. He looked at Dark Pit with frightened blue eyes. Dark Pit stared at him for a second before he approached him with that familiar unexpressed face.

"What's the matter Pit?" His voice holding something of mockery and confusion. "Have you never been touched before?"

Pit blushed while he shook his head and answered, "N-no and I don't want to now!"

"Oh really? Do you think you have a choice?" He brought his knee to the Pit's crotch and rubbed against it again. Pit squeaked while a red blaze scorched his cheeks. "No one ever touched you like this? Not even your goddess?"

"D-don't you dare disrespect Lady Palutena! She is a lady and not-"

Dark Pit yanked on the leash, choking the boy as he pulled him towards him. He draped the leash tightly around his hand as his other wrapped around Pit's waist.

"I will say whatever I want about her. I think the real story here is that you wanted her to but she never did." His hand slid down to his ass. "Or maybe you weren't into her. Tell me Pit, have you really never been touched before? Not even from me?"

Pit's cheeks flared scarlet at the question. He gave Dark Pit a confused/embarrassed expression as he answered, "What? No! You never did anything to me but beat me up or try to kill me."

Dark Pit leaned into Pit and breathed against hot skin. "You're too innocent Pit."

Before he could even react, his double's lips smashed hungrily into his. Pit squeaked at the sudden harshness of the other's lips while his mouth was forced to comply with Dark Pit's. The darker boy's lips were rough against his lips. He nipped the plump bottom lip, gaining some mild surprised noises from Pit. His mouth muscle glossed over those lips before intruding inside. He moaned while he let his taste buds feast upon the lighter boy's taste. His hand fell to the front of Pit's groin and coached it with his gloved palm. Pit gasped at the sudden contact and tried to pull away but there was no where for him to flee from. The wall was still behind him and he was still bound to Dark Pit through the leash.

"S-stop!" Pit begged, his face flushed to his ears as he bit his lip and turned away from the other. "Please"

Dark Pit growled while he gripped Pit's jaw and forced him to meet his red orbs. He said nothing as he sank his teeth into Pit's neck. Pit screamed at the contact but it was interrupted with a loud moan as Dark Pit slipped his hand into Pit's shorts. He pulled out the boy's length and continued to palm the head. Pit was overwhelmed with this pleasure that seared through his body. He trembled against the other and tried to push him away, however; the dark angel refused to budge. He gripped the lighter's length causing him to cry out. He continued to tease the boy and he enjoyed the noises that came from him. He stopped palming the tip and began to stroke the erecting length in his hand.

Pit bit his lip after a strange noise came from his mouth. This feeling he was receiving was like a liquid flame that spread through his lower body. Never before had he felt pleasure like this but it somehow felt wrong, dirty. Again, he tried to plea for the other to stop but it fell on deaf ears. He closed his eyes and turned away in shame.

Dark Pit peered up at the lighter angel and grinned at the adorable red face. He returned to his neck and started suckling on a new area as he picked up the pace on the boy's shaft. Pit whimpered and bit down on his lip so hard that it started to bleed. He tried to tell his body not to enjoy this for how could he? He was held captive by his dark counterpart, whom was brainwashed and no longer the angel he used to know. Not to mention, said angel is serving the Underworld and murdering humans yet, here the fallen hero was being touched and getting aroused. However; no matter how he tried to play mind over body, it was failing. The pleasure was just too great.

Before Pit knew it, the fire inside was building up to the point where it was going to explode. He clutched his fists and cried out as he felt the liquid flame release from his member. He slowly opened his eyes to find Dark Pit smirking. Pit glanced down to find a strange milky liquid coming out from him and it seemed to be all over Dark Pit's hand.

"You soiled my glove." Dark Pit said as he followed Pit's gaze. He caught those blue pools and smiled. "A lot sure came out of you but I expected nothing less from someone so innocent." He held his dirty glove up to Pit where he ordered him to remove it.

Pit flushed but did nothing more than obey. He removed the stained glove from Dark Pit's hand and held onto it. Dark Pit pressed his lips against Pit's bleeding ones then turned and strolled over to his commander's chair. Pit followed behind him, having no choice in the matter and stood at his side while he sat.

Dark Pit tugged on the leash, causing Pit to collapse into his lap before he shoved him onto the floor by his feet. Pit let out an "oof" as he fell and gazed up to Dark Pit to find an unnerving smile on the corner of his lips. He spread his legs apart and pointed to his crotch. Pit gave him a confused look while his eyes darted to Dark Pit and his crotch, not fully understanding what was being asked.

Dark Pit started to grow irritated and yanked on the collar, forcing Pit to cry out and get closer to him.

"Do you want to go back in the closet?" snarled Dark Pit

"No!"

"Then why aren't you doing anything?"

"I don't know what you want me to do!" Pit answered innocently

The commander yanked on Pit's hair while he gritted his teeth. "Suck me off."

"Wha-what?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes then brought Pit down to his crotch until his nose touched it. Pit whimpered underneath him as he spoke, "Undo the buttons here, pull out my cock and suck on it, understand?"

"B-but I don't want to!"

"I don't give a shit Pitty." he brought Pit back to his face. "I own you now. Oblige by my orders or I will have to punish you again. Now do it."

He released his hold on Pit and leaned back into his chair. He placed his arms on the chair's rests and waited. The angel stared up at him with nervous eyes before he gulped and glanced at the bulge forming below. He really didn't want to do this. He would rather be in the closet than do this but he feared that Dark Pit may use the Orne as punishment instead and there was no way he wanted that thing around him again.

With a hesitant sigh, he moved his trembling fingers over the buttons of Dark Pit's trousers, and unbuttoned it. He reached inside and pulled out the erected member. His face flooded red as he stared at it. He had only ever seen his own length, so naturally seeing/holding Dark Pit's was embarrassing for him. His ears reddened and as he looked at it.

"Just pretend it's a lollipop." Dark Pit said with an irritated sigh.

Pit nodded, taking another deep breath as he leaned over, stuck his tongue out and licked the tip. The taste was weird and very much _not_ like a lollipop. He glanced up to find Dark Pit's red eyes piercing impatiently into his. He made a face then returned to lick the tip again. The taste wasn't any better but he had to do this. He closed his eyes and lapped the head again. He licked around the slit, twirling his tongue in different ways. He licked repeatedly until Dark Pit grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked his head up.

"Don't just lick the head idiot! Take me whole!" Dark Pit growled at him and gave him instructions of what to do.

Pit said nothing as he followed the dark angel's instructions. He opened his mouth and began to swallow him down. Dark Pit let out a low moan as Pit tightened his lips then slowly loosened them as he took in more of his cock. The captive angel brought his hands to the commander's balls and as instructed, he began to gently massage them. Dark Pit shut his eyes at the wonderful feeling as another moan escaped his lips. Pit continued his pattern and pace while his tongue left behind a glistening trail of saliva over the darker boy's cock.

Dark Pit grabbed a fist full of Pit's hair as the boy took him down to the root of his dick and moaned. Pit winced at the grip but continued to suck. Without warning the commander's clutch on his hair tightened and Pit was forced down onto his dick. He felt the head ramming at the back of his throat as Dark Pit's hips began to gyrate into his mouth.

Pit realized that the same burning sensation that he had felt before was happening to the darker angel now. He relaxed his jaw and let Dark Pit pump into him until he spluttered and coughed as his hot release shot down his throat. The dark angel continued thrusting into him as he rode out the orgasm, eventually stopping and dropping his hands from their death grip on Pit's hair.

The young commander took in the sight of Pit's innocent expression while hot cum dripped from his mouth. It was a delicious. Already he felt his cock start to harden again at that sight and knew that it was time to truly make this trophy his.

He gently tugged on the leash, having the boy stand up and lean towards him. He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the boy's face. He closed the gap between them and placed his lips upon those soft ones again.

"Take off your shorts and turn around." Dark Pit ordered against his lips.

"What?!" Pit screeched, mortified by the command.

Dark Pit gripped his jaw and stared angrily into those frightened blue eyes. "Do I honestly have to threaten you every time I command you to do something? Shut up and fucking do it! You know the consequences if you don't."

"Consequences?"

_Smack!_

"Punishment, you idiot!" Dark Pit slapped his face, fed up with him.

He gripped the boy's waist and swung him around to face his desk then grasped the helm of his shorts and ripped them down, exposing the boy's rear. Pit gasped as he was forced onto the desk, having papers fly off, then twisted around to face his counterpart. Dark Pit yanked off the captive angel's shorts off his ankles and spread open his legs. He pushed Pit down on his back. He brought his bare hand to his mouth and sucked on his index finger until it was nice and wet then inserted it into Pit's entrance.

Pit gasped as the finger entered inside him. The feeling was foreign and strange inside him. He made pathetic noises as he felt Dark Pit twirl inside him then enter a second finger. Another pathetic noise escaped from his lips as the commander began to scissor his insides.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Pit panted. His eyes were wide with uncertainty.

"Preparing you babe unless you want it to hurt." Dark Pit replied.

"Want what to hurt?" he was hesitant to ask.

His only answer was an eerie smile that crept along the corners of his lips. The grin itself was enough to awaken the goosebumps of fear upon his skin. He looked at the other with fearful eyes as he inserted another finger. Pit cried out as the fingers inside stretched him out. He bit his lip, not knowing exactly why this was happening to him. What had he done? Was it because he didn't know how to "suck him off"? Was this the punishment?

"Nggh, it hurts." Pit whined. "Please...stop."

"If I stop you will just be in more pain. Do you want that?"

"No but, ngh, what are you doing to me?"

"Just shut up Pit." snapped Dark Pit as he pushed the fingers deeper into the boy.

Pit cried out in agony as those foreign fingers pressed inside him. He clung to the edges of the desk and begged for him to stop. His plea fell on deaf ears as the commander twisted and swirled the inside of him. After a few moments it didn't seem to hurt as much and when that happened Dark Pit withdrew his fingers from the boy.

Pit glanced over his bare body at the dark angel. His face was red with embarrassment and his eyes were full of fright. He had no idea what was about to happen and yet he did.

Dark Pit reached for the angel's ankles and jerked him forward, having more papers fly of the desk and give the boy paper cuts. He was flung forward into the commander's lap. The boy reflexively placed his hands on his shoulders and was about to remove himself until Dark Pit grabbed him and positioned Pit's body just over his hardened cock.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna fuck you."

"What?!"

"I swear Pit, if you don't shut up with these stupid questions I will sow your mouth shut, Got it!?"

Pit gulped and reflexively covered his mouth with his hands. The commander grinned at the reaction he received and caressed Pit's soft cheeks before trailing down the side of his body and gripping the boy's rear. He grabbed the other side and slowly pushed the boy down on top of him. Pit shut his eyes while he felt Dark Pit enter inside him. It was excruciatingly painful. He cried out and sobbed at the agony while pleading for the dark angel to stop.

"Unngh, ah! It hurts! Please s-stop!" Pit wept as he gripped his counterpart's shoulders.

Dark Pit grunted as he pushed the boy all the way into him. Pit cried out and clung to Dark Pit. He tears seeped down the side of his cheeks.

"It would've hurt a lot worse if I hadn't stretched you out, believe it or not." Dark Pit snapped.

Pit looked at him through teary eyes. "Why are you doing this to me Dark Pit? Why are you trying to hurt me?"

Dark Pit was about to scold him but decided that for the moment he would let the name slide. He caressed the wet cheeks and answered him. "Because you are my prized trophy and I will have you."

He continued to press deeper into Pit until the angel was sitting in his lap. Tears soaked his face as he gripped tightly on Dark Pit's clothes.

Pit squeaked as he felt the dick inside him pulse. Dark Pit brought his hands to the boy's hips and began to move them, up and down. Pit bit his lip and shut his eyes as he was moved. The movement began slowly but it still burned the inside of Pit as his walls were stretched out more so than they had been. Fresh tears stained his cheeks and as he felt being torn apart.

Dark Pit kept his pace slow for the sake of the weeping boy. He didn't know why he felt the need to do so. Sure, this was Pit's first time and naturally it was gonna hurt him but there was this strange need to be gentle. The dark angel didn't understand why he felt this way when really he just wanted to fuck the boy senseless. This couldn't possibly be "Pittoo" could it? No, no way!

The commander gripped the boy tight and gave off powerful thrusts. The pain seeped through Pit again causing him to cry out. He clung to Dark Pit's shoulders as the pace started to increase and slowly his insides began to get accustomed to the sensation. Pleasure started to mix in with the agony as the commander continued his forceful thrusts, grunting with each push.

Pit's body began to react to the ride and little moans escaped from his throat. He bit his lips concealing the other sounds that were trying to be made. His eyes closed and his hold tightened around the dark angel's neck.

"You're beginning to enjoy this." The commander chuckled darkly.

Pit didn't respond as he tried to defy this but the more he thought about it the more he realized it was true. His body was enjoying the pleasure that was being stimulated even when his mind said differently. He hated this. The angel hated what was happening to him and the situation he was in.

"Nggh, s-stop!" Pit panted.

Surprisingly, Dark Pit did. Pit couldn't believe it. He pulled away and met the dark angel's eyes and instantly regretted it. His crimson eyes were dark and full of lust. An eerie smile twisted onto the corners of his lips as he spoke.

"You're right. I should stop. Moving your worthless ass is draining so I want you to do it now."

"What!?" Pit squeaked in shock.

Dark Pit nodded and folded his hands behind his head. His lustful eyes were enjoying the blushing boy's reaction.

"If you don't then I will take you to Palutena's cell and have her watch as I fuck you. I wonder what the goddess would think of her little hero then."

Pit's face flared red with both anger and embarrassment. "How dare you even-"

"Keep going Pit, I dare you. One more word and I swear I will fly us right now like this to her cell."

Pit froze mid-way in his sentence before he silenced himself. There was no way he could ever have Lady Palutena see this. What would she think? He couldn't bare the thought to know.

"And don't you dare stop until I say so."

"But-"

"Not-uh! Not another word. You move and I will talk."

Pit shot him a look but shut his mouth with the previous threat still lingering. He repositioned himself so he could move easier for the commander's demand. He placed his knees on either side of Dark Pit's legs then gave Dark Pit a questionable look, asking to use him as leverage. With a swift nod the dark anger answered his question.

When Pit was in the position he thought to be in, he slowly began to rock his hips. Dark Pit watched with an amused grin. Pit was moving too slowly for his taste but his face made it all worth it. His eyes were closed with knitted brows as he felt the pleasure flow inside him again. His movements started to increase the more he allowed himself to indulge in sensation.

"You're such a little whore Pit." Dark Pit laughed as the other angel started moaning. "You're actually allowing yourself in this sense of rape."

Pit opened his eyes and glowered at the dark angel but kept his mouth shut.

"You shouldn't give me that look." He moaned "You should be grateful you are even alive."

Pit shot him a confused glance and tried to speak but his words were caught in his throat.

"Yep" Dark Pit grunted as his own hips began to rock again. "I received word today that Skyworld was destroyed. Palutena's pathetic little army has either been captured or killed. It was easy though once we removed the two superiors." he laughed as his pace increased. Pit panted as he tried to keep up while fighting with himself to keep his mouth shut. The only noise being his moans he couldn't hold down. "Apparently they are rather useless without their captain."

Dark Pit couldn't handle the slow pace anymore. With a swift move, he rearranged Pit's position so that the boy's back was to him, stood and slammed both bodies against the desk. Pit yelped at the suddenness of everything and gripped the desk as he was harshly penetrated against it. Dark Pit had taken control again but this time he wasn't showing any mercy. His movements were relentless as he pounded into the boy.

Fresh tears fell from the brunette's eyes as the speed increased, expanding his insides more. Dark Pit gripped his bangs causing the angel to cry out.

"That's not, nggh, all." Dark Pit panted. "All the humans here are dead too. That rotten-uk, smell is their corpses burning. Once you and I are done here we will be relocating to a-aaah, new town and start sacrificing again there."

"W-why? Why are you doing this?" Pit cried, tears falling onto the wood of the desk.

"Hades's ah...orders. He wants the human's...uagh, souls. Which re-ah-minds me. Your human friend that helped you stop Gaol came...ha, looking for you a couple days ago-oh!"

"M-magnus!?"

"Yep. Somehow he found, ngh, out that I had you but he was taken prisoner once he-hah- tried to break in here."

"Wha-what did you, haah, do to, ah-him?"

"Killed him na-ah-turally."

Pit couldn't even manage to choke anything out for at that moment, Dark Pit's speed doubled to the point where all Pit could do was pant and moan. That feeling from before was washing over him and before he knew it, he screamed at the top of his lungs as he released his load onto the floor beneath him. However, he wasn't able to get anytime to relax for Dark Pit was still heavily grinding him. His hold on his hair was released while the dark angel dug his nails into the boy's hips. Dark Pit growled as he gripped Pit's flesh and gave three final thrusts before the captive angel felt his insides fill up with warm fluids.

The room was silent except for the panting between the two angels. When Dark Pit rode out his orgasm he glanced at the glistening bare back of the other and pressed his lips against it. The commander snaked his arms around Pit's waist and pulled the panting boy towards him.

Pit couldn't figure out any words to say. A wave of tears escaped his eyes while he felt the other held him and laugh.

He realized it then. Everything truly sank in. Skyworld was destroyed. His troops were either killed off or held captive like him. The humans were exterminated. And Magnus...attempted to save him but was executed for it. Viridi had been vanquished. Lady Palutena was locked away in the Underworld, never to be seen again. And Pittoo was lost to him forever. His world had ended.

"You better get used to this Pitty. You will remain at my side like the beautiful trophy you are."

"Yes...master."


End file.
